Happiness
by Dreamer519
Summary: La felicidad siempre fue algo que me costó comprender, sin embargo Wilfred me hizo abrir los ojos.


No podía creer que Wilfred estuviera sufriendo algo tan irónico. Un perro parlanchín, grotesco, malvado y abusivo… ¿a punto de morir? Hilarante.

Wilfred, a pesar de hacerme la vida un poco complicada, era mi mejor amigo. Yo había dejado de preocuparme ya por el hecho de hablar con él, era tan normal para mí como el prender el televisor por las mañanas o ir al baño. Aún no comprendía muy bien qué era Wilfred, pero me gustaba. Como dije antes, era mi mejor amigo y hacía mi vida menos deprimente. Prácticamente él me había salvado de mí mismo y estaba agradecido por ello.

Una mañana, tras un accidente que Jenna —su dueña— prácticamente había provocado, Wilfred había perdido una pata. Él parecía estar feliz por ello, hasta podría decirse que estaba orgulloso, sin embargo Jenna quería llevarlo al veterinario y yo, como de costumbre, me ofrecí a hacerlo por ella. Así que, cuando llegamos y el veterinario lo revisó, respiré tranquilo cuando dijo que su pata iba sanando de maravilla. Sin embargo, había algo en la cara de aquel hombre que no me convencía.

Y fue así como me dijo que el problema de Wilfred no era la pata perdida, sino algo mucho peor: había una probabilidad de que tuviera cáncer en los pulmones.

Era como un mal chiste…

Wilfred fue sometido a unos estudios para verificar que no fuera así, pero pasó todo lo contrario, pues los resultados marcaron positivo.

A Wilfred parecía darle igual, como de costumbre. Yo quería estar con él, cuidarlo a pesar de que me mandara al diablo, pero Wilfred no me lo permitió. Siguió enfrascado en querer buscar "mi felicidad" cosa que, sinceramente, no existía. Y en un mal cuidado, Wilfred empeoró y decayó. Jenna, Drew —su esposo — y yo lo llevamos al veterinario con la esperanza de que sólo hubiera sido alguna broma de mal gusto, de esas que le encantaban a él, pero no fue así. El veterinario dijo que lo mejor era dormirlo y ella aceptó. Yo obviamente quería reclamar que no, que seguramente había otra opción, pero Wilfred no era mi perro legalmente, aunque yo parecía más su dueño que ella.

El veterinario, conociendo la cercanía que Wilfred y yo teníamos, me dejó con él un momento para poder despedirme, pero no fue suficiente. A los pocos minutos Wilfred se fue y la magia terminó. Ya no era más aquel hombre vestido de perro… era Wilfred, tal y como todo el mundo lo había visto desde que llegó al vecindario.

Jenna se lo llevó y lo sepultó en su jardín. No asistí aunque fui invitado, dije que estaba bien y por supuesto que le di el pésame, pero en realidad estaba muriéndome por dentro. Wilfred era el color que le faltaba a mi vida… la única razón que había hecho que aquella mañana, años atrás, no intentara suicidarme de nuevo. Pero sin Wilfred yo ya no era nada. Él me conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que mi familia. Él conocía al verdadero Ryan Newman. Wilfred me veía como la persona desquiciada que era, mientras que los demás me veían como el abogado fracasado y friki que se la vivía encerrado en su casa.

Ahora estaba sentado, en la soledad de la sala, mirando la pared vacía. Escuché con claridad las manecillas del reloj haciendo _tic tac,_ el motor del auto de Jenna arrancando, listo para mudarse de los Ángeles junto con Drew e incluso escuché las risas molestas del señor y la señora Patel al otro lado de la acera. Mi corazón latía rápido, pero mi respiración se ralentizaba. Cerré los ojos un momento, apretando con mi mano derecha el frasco de antidepresivos que le había robado a Kristen de su bolsillo hacia tan solo dos días. El mundo de desdicha y soledad se escurría frente a mí como agua entre los dedos, ansiosa de terminar con lo que nunca debió existir. La felicidad quizás no estaba disponible para mí en esa vida, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de encontrarla en el más allá. Al fin luchaba por lo que de verdad quería: felicidad.

Sentí un frío repentino recorrer mi cuerpo y por un momento no pude moverme, pero al paso de unos segundos, el calor volvió a la habitación. Y fue entonces cuando comprendí que la felicidad sí había estado presente en mi vida después de todo, sólo que no había podido darme cuenta.

 _Hola, Ryan._

Sonreí ampliamente y abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de que el sótano, fantasía o no, volvía a imponerse como el paraíso que tanto había extrañado.

 _Hola, Wilfred._


End file.
